


Hellfire: X-Men

by Saya444



Series: Hellfire [2]
Category: Marvel (Comics), X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prostitution, F/M, Large Cock, Multi, Sex Work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-01-15 02:00:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21245639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saya444/pseuds/Saya444
Summary: With preparations complete, Alexander Xavier and his Inner Circle get started on entering the Hellfire Club into the mutant world, and inducting as many young, beautiful mutant women as possible into their ranks.





	1. Indoctrination

Hellfire

X-Men

Chapter 1-Indoctrination

The Hellfire Club, a secret organization that exited within the shadows of society. The wealthiest and most influential were counted among its ranks, manipulating the world from the shadows, or just enjoying the luxuries of the Hellfire Club they were fortunate enough to experience. Sex, money, power, it was all available to those within the Club’s ranks, and they didn’t have to worry about the limitations and inhibitions that society imposed upon them.

Alexander Xavier ruled it all as the Black King of the Hellfire Club. Together with his Inner Circle, a cabal of his most trusted subjects and his harem, he forged the Hellfire Club into a mighty world power hidden right under society’s noses. But that wasn’t all; with the advent of the mutant population rising, he plans to spearhead the advancement of mankind’s development by taking control of the situation: by inducting countless female mutants into the Club as sex workers and training them to be his personal warriors.

The pieces were all in play, and now it was time to get to work.

XXXXXX

“Mom, dad, it’s happening again!”

The pained cries came from the terrified Jean Grey as she suffered from yet another psychic breakdown. She could hear her parents rushing up the stairs to her room, completely forgetting about breakfast. But the girl knew there was little they could do to help. This was completely out of their skillset as parents.

It wasn’t always like this. There was a time when Jean was just a normal teenage girl-she was an attractive young woman with short red hair and a body many would kill for, which would only grow more curvaceous with age. But her life was far from normal, and was quickly on a downward spiral due to things out of her control.

Jean’s powers came like a storm; she was a telepath and a telekinetic, and mutants of the psychic variety always had it hard when their x-gene activated. She had no control over them-anything that wasn’t bolted down to the floor was free game for her uncontrolled telekinesis to fling around, and she could hear people’s thoughts, unintentionally listening in on multiple people at a time. It was overwhelming and gave her massive headaches.

It was hard to believe her torment began after a traumatic event; her friend, Anna, died in her arms after a horrific car crash. It triggered her mutant powers and feeling someone actually die in her mind caused a psychic backlash that put her into a coma for several months. She only got out after extensive treatment, but even after that, her psychological scars still remained.

“Jean? Jean, please let us in!” Her mother pleaded outside the door.

Jean tried to get to her feet, but her headaches only allowed her to slump off her bed onto the floor, just barely avoiding getting hit by the storm of floating clothes, books, and a chair flying about her room. Unable to move without getting intense pain in her head, Jean willed the door open with a grunt, flipping it open hard enough to nearly tear it off its hinges. Her parents immediately rushed to her side.

“Jean, stop this!” Her father, John, yelled. “Get a hold of yourself!”

“I’m trying!”

Ignoring the flying objects swirling around them, her parents took her into her arms. Their comforting presence helped calm Jean down and the chaos waned. But the throbbing ache in her head didn’t subside.

“Why won’t it stop?” Jean sobbed. “It gets worse every time and it won’t go away!”

“It’s okay, sweetie. We’re here now.” Her mother, Elaine said soothingly.

Jean shook her head, crying as the emotions set in. She was so frustrated and scared, angry that she was ruining her family’s life. Between the damage her breakdowns caused, the coma, the extensive therapy she underwent afterwards, she was running her whole family into debt. They actually had to move out of their old house into a cheaper one that didn’t even have air conditioning to cut corners. College was also out of the question despite her having a GED. There were few options for her.

All this was because she was a mutant. She was a freak, and people like her don’t last long in the world. Jean was well aware of the treatment and discrimination mutants suffered from, with some mutants being actively hunted down without cause, which got even worse since Magneto’s failed attack on the UN last year. If word got out about her powers, Jean didn’t know what she could do.

“You’re going to be okay. We’ll find a doctor.” Her father told her soothingly. Jean shook her head, refusing to believe anything else.

“We’ve been to every kind of doctor we could think of and they all said the same thing.” She spat. “I’m a mutant and there’s nothing I can do to change that!”

“We’ll find a way.” He said strongly. He wasn’t going to give up when his only daughter was suffering right in front of him.

“How? How can anyone help me deal with this?”

Their conversation was interrupted by the doorbell, causing John to let out an annoyed grunt. “Who the hell could that be?”

“Go see who it is, John.” Elaine said. “I’ll stay with Jean.”

John nodded, giving his depressed daughter one last look before leaving the room. It broke his heart to see his daughter in such distress and the strain her condition had on their family was becoming too much. She couldn’t get through school due to her coma, and when she did go, her telepathy made interacting with people difficult and awkward, eventually leading to her becoming a loner and getting harassed endlessly. The stress only got worse when their bills started stacking up over the years, bringing the entire family to the brink of bankruptcy. He was reaching the end of his rope and he prayed for a miracle.

Back in her room, Jean sniffled and wiped her eyes. Even with the love and support of her parents, she was still a burden. What could her parents do for a mutant daughter who couldn’t control her powers? If something didn’t change, she would never finish school and never get an education. She used to be a straight-A student, but now she was just a homeschooled misfit.

“It’ll be okay, Jean.” Elaine said, running a calming hand through her daughter’s red hair.

“No, it won’t! How could you or anybody else know if things will change?” Jean growled and shook her head. “I’ll never be able to control my powers. I don’t even understand them! Face it, it’s hopeless.”

“Something will come up. You’ll just have to-“ Elaine was cut off when John called up to them from downstairs.

“Jean, Elaine, come downstairs! There’s somebody here you should meet.”

Jean and Elaine shared a curious glance at John’s excited tone. Deciding to see what changed his mood, Elaine helped her daughter up and led her down stairs. When they reached the front door, they saw a woman standing on their doorstep.

She was a very beautiful and neatly dressed woman with an attractive figure in a dark green business suit and narrow glasses over her dark eyes that only seemed to enhance her beauty in a professionally sexy way. Her hair was black and tied neatly into a bun, her red lips upturned in a small smile.

“Who is it, dad?” Jean asked.

“You must be Jean Grey.” The woman approached her. “It’s a pleasure to meet you. My name is Tessa Sage. I’m an associate of Alexander Xavier.”

“Xavier?”

“He’s the son of Charles Xavier, isn’t he, John?” Elaine said. “Didn’t you two go to college together?”

“Yes, I went to Princeton with Charles back in the day. I didn’t realize that his son was doing so well.” He affirmed. “But…what does he want with us?”

Sage smiled as she studied Jean. She could definitely see why her king wanted to keep an eye on Jean. She was a young and beautiful girl who could be molded into the perfect image of a Hellfire woman. The girl was powerful, that’s certain, and she had no idea of the power she wielded.

“I’m here because my boss and I seek to help you with your situation.” Sage said.

“Situation? You mean…” Jean blinked. “But, how do you know about that?”

“We know much about mutants. Mr. Xavier studies them as a hobby. In fact, that’s why I came here. You need help controlling your powers, help we can provide.”

“What kind of help?”

‘_The kind you won’t find anywhere else.’ _The older replied. Not with words, but with thoughts.

The reverberating voice in her mind brought a smile to Jean’s face for the first time in what felt like forever. This woman was a mutant too, and was a telepath just like her! Sage had a form of sincerity in her eyes she hadn’t seen in anyone else before and Jean’s heart leapt with joy. For so long she had been without help, and now it seemed that her prayers were being answered.

“Mr. Xavier and his associates are currently working on a special school for young ladies like you-an all-girls’ school that will not only provide basic education for girls in your age range, but also a place for mutants to train their powers.” Sage explained. “He is willing to explain everything in person at her manor in New York, if you’re interested.”

Jean looked at her parents, who looked just as hopeful as her, before turning back to Sage. “I’m very interested.”

Jean looked at her parents, who looked just as hopeful as her, before turning back to Sage. “I’m very interested.”

XXXXXX

Jean stood outside the opulent Hellfire Manor with a mixture of nervousness and excitement. She kept checking the address she wrote down and looking back at the mysterious building it led her to. Even though she hadn’t been in the city long, it felt out of place. This strange mansion didn’t go along with the surrounding buildings with its blend of Victorian style architecture and modern layout. Yet somehow, this place went unnoticed by onlookers.

Sage had spent the past six months personally training Jean in her powers. It involved a lot of conscious control and a lot of focus on her part to reign in her telepathic probing and keep her telekinesis from spiraling out of control. Actively keeping her powers in check gave her more and more control over them, like a muscle decaying and strengthening in order to get stronger. Eventually she was able to actually walk around town without hearing anyone’s thoughts or making things fly. Sage was very thorough in her training and put a lot of emphasis on fine motor controls when it came to her telekinesis. For the first time in what felt like forever, Jean felt like she could be a normal member of society again.

‘_But there’s nothing wrong with not being normal. You are a mutant, Jean, and nothing will change that. Be proud of your gifts, for they make you greater than the common man.’ _

That was Sage’s last words to her before giving her the address to the mansion. Jean said her goodbyes to her parents and took a plane to New York, all expenses paid and first class, courtesy of Sage. Once in the city, Jean followed the directions given to the letter. Now here she was, desperate and seeking help from a wealthy business man. She fiddled with her hands, nervously glancing around.

‘Did they have to make me wait so long? I’m going insane here!’ Jean thought. ‘Or maybe that’s the idea. See how much I want this by making me wait.’

Jean wasn’t going to back down. Nothing was going to keep her from taking back her life and making a future for herself. She was taken from her inner thoughts when she heard a voice speak from the intercom on the front gate.

“_Jean Grey?”_

Jean swallowed nervously and pressed the button on the intercom. “This is Jean.”

_ “Good. I’ll open the gate. Just follow the path to the front door.” _

The heavy duty gate unlocked and opened automatically. She didn’t see any guards or cameras, so she assumed someone was watching her. Jean took a deep breath and began her trek towards the manor. The estate was certainly a sight to see. There were nearly laid out gardens with rare, beautiful flowers lining the area. The sidewalks were paved with fancy looking cobblestone, and a few statues lining the walkway made of the finest marble.

Jean rubbed her arms nervously; Sage never really gave her any details about this place. If this was where Selene lived, then she was even richer than she thought. Upon reaching the front door, Jean was met by Sage herself.

“Welcome to the Hellfire Manor.” She greeted kindly. “It’s an honor to have you in our presence, Jean Grey. Alexander sent me to welcome you.”

“Uh, it’s good to see you again, Sage.” Jean said with a blush. She shifted awkwardly as she shook Sage’s hand.

Sage wasn’t in her usual business suit, as she was clad in a more provocative outfit. Jean couldn’t only describe it as a mix of lingerie and leather, consisting of a dark green corset and thong, thigh high stockings with boots and elbow gloves with a cape draped eloquently down her back. Her black hair was still in its customary bun, and her lips were bright red, contrasting her light skin tone. If she wasn’t beautiful back at their first meeting, Jean now considered her sinfully sexy.

“It’s nice to see you again, Jean. How are you?” Sage asked.

“I’m fine, I guess. Thanks to your help, my powers have stabilized mostly.” Jean said casually, trying to ignore Sage’s displayed assets. “So, um, what’s with the outfit?”

Sage chuckled at her response to her attire. The poor girl was definitely young and naïve, but that would all change soon. “Oh, this? I could tell you, but I’m sure Alexander would rather have that honor. She’s very eager to meet you.”

“Same here.” Jean said. “Is she expecting me?”

“Indeed. Follow me and I’ll take you to her.”

Sage led the young woman inside. She sensed the uneasiness in young Jean and couldn’t blame her for being nervous. Selene was a mysterious but powerful benefactor, and Sage had been personally assisting Jean in stabilizing her powers. It took a few months, but she got to the point where she could use them without losing control. Sage earned her trust in the process, and that was sure to go a ways with Selene’s plans.

Jean took the time of their walk to study the grandeur of her surroundings. If the outside was fancy, the inside was downright opulent. The walls were lined with elaborate paintings, some of which looked very old and valuable. A large crystal chandelier with gold fixtures hung from the roof that had to be worth a fortune alone. There were marble statues (many of them female), antique vases, and drapes with diamond engravings. And this was just the main hall.

After what seemed like an endless journey, the girls finally reached their destination. Jean found herself standing before two large doors with gold plated engravings and two large Hs on each door. Sage stopped briefly and turned to address her.

“Alexander will see you now. I look forward to getting to know you much better.” Sage said honestly.

“Better how?” Jean asked.

“You’ll see.” Sage smirked.

XXXXXX

The doors opened and Jean entered the room, her expression immediately awestruck from the décor. It was a large open area with a high roof that was littered with small chandeliers. On the walls were more elaborate art, only this had more of a hellish theme. Scented candles dotted the room and emitted a soothing smell that calmed Jean’s nerves a bit.

At the end of the room was an elaborate stage-like open area with a single throne lined with gold in the center. On the throne was Alexander Xavier, the Black King and the mastermind behind this whole event. Next to him stood Selene, the Black Queen and his closest confidant, dressed in her usual skimpy black attire and looking darkly beautiful as she stared at Jean with predatory eyes.

Jean wasn’t sure what to do at first. She barely noticed Sage shut the doors behind her, sealing her into this new world. She stood in silence as Alexander rose from his throne and approached her. As the wealthy older man stood before her, Jean noted how large and imposing he was, and the hairs on the back of her neck stood up from his close proximity.

“Jean Grey, at last we meet. As you can already tell, I am Alexander Xavier.” He said in a calm but strong tone. “Welcome to the Hellfire Club.”

XXXXXX

Alexander looked over his first recruit with approval. She was even prettier in person, and she had a lot of untapped power in her young body. Not only was she going to be a very popular girl in the Hellfire brothel, Jean also had the potential to be a very strong Hellfire agent as well.

“It’s a pleasure to finally meet you.” Alexander took Jean’s hand and laid a kiss on it, making her blush. “I’ve been looking forward to this day for quite some time.”

“I’m honored, sir.” Jean said. “I’ve been meaning to thank you for all the help you and Sage have given me these past months.”

“Think nothing of it.” He smiled. “Consider it a welcome gift.”

Jean felt her face heat up under his gaze. This man displayed a powerful aura that was just…magnetic. It was like standing near a tesla coil.

“Now I’m sure you have many questions, and I will make sure to answer all of them. But for now, let’s start with the basics. The estate you are standing in is the Hellfire Manor, the primary base of operations for the Hellfire Club. And I, Alexander Xavier, is known as the Black King.”

“H-Hellfire Club?” Jean stammered. Alexander nodded.

“Behind me is Selene, the Black Queen. Together with Sage and a few other women, we make up what is known as the Inner Circle, the center of power for our organization, though we are not just the center of power for the Hellfire Club. Our influence reaches the upper echelons of power on this planet. One could argue that we carry more influence than any other private body of its kind.” He explained.

“We represent a power that once ruled the ancient world: the power of kings, queens, and emperors uniting entire nations through absolute political power and social influence.” Selene said, not taking her eyes off Jean. “That’s not all, however.”

Alexander glanced at a chair and his eyes glowed a bright blue, lancing energy. A ring of energy formed around the chair and it was suddenly vaporized in a sphere of energy.

“You’re a mutant?” Jean gasped.

“We both are, as are the other members of the Inner Circle. I can transmutate or destroy matter through what I call a distortion halo effect. It’s just one of my many abilities, on top of my superhuman physique and powers.” Alexander said.

“So, what does this have to do with me?” Jean asked. “If you’re so powerful, why do you need me?”

“My reasons for you are twofold, Jean. Sage told you I was creating an all-girls school where mutants like you could train in properly harnessing your powers. That’s because I want the Hellfire Club to take part in what is being called the Mutant Revolution.”

“You see, girl,” Selene stood up from her throne and stalked towards the redhead like a hungry lioness. “We see mutants as humanity’s next step in evolution, or at least a significant stepping stone onto that stage. We of the Inner Circle seek to make sure mutants have a helping hand of sorts from the shadows to assert their dominance in mankind’s future and spearhead our ascension as a strong species.”

This was all so overwhelming for Jean, who felt a bit dizzy and hot. This was not what she was expecting at all, and it was hard to formulate a response to this. “So…you want to rule the world?”

“Ha! Please, we’re already working on that, and making good progress, mind you. What I want is to spearhead humanity’s future, and what better way to do that than by creating a school to teach mutants how to harness their gifts?” Selene rubbed her shoulders to calm her, subtly implanting mental commands into her mind to make the girl more accepting of her offer. “You are the first of many girls who will lead the future, Jean Grey. As Black Queen, I invite you into the Hellfire Club to learn from us. Help us begin an empire and create a new world order hidden directly under the old one. You will have vast access to wealth, power, and influence. No one will ever make you feel weak ever again.”

That struck a cord in Jean. For all her great power, her lack of control made it easy for normal humans to pick on her and assault her. Though she was spared the violence many other mutants were unfortunate to escape from, there was always that crippling fear that made her hesitant to even go outside out of fear that those Friends of Humanity freaks or Purifier zealots would seek her out and torture her or something. It was pure hell, and she was tired of being afraid of people trying to hurt her for reasons out of her control.

“Y-you said this plan was twofold. What’s the second part of this offer?” Jean asked, though she was merely asking out of curiosity. She had already subconsciously made her decision.

“Before we have your answer, you must learn that the Hellfire Club has very loose morals. Anything goes in our world, be it violence, blackmail, illegal dealings, extortion, and even sex. Upon being inducted into our group, you will become a Pawn, and thus as a woman, you will be required to sell your body to men as a stripper and prostitute in one of our most popular clubs.” Alexander told her.

“The place you and the other girls will be going to school at will also double as a brothel where clients will pay for the sexual services of mutant girls. The world’s first mutant only brothel.” Selene said. “But that’s not all. In addition to sex work, you will learn to use your powers to entice your clients, and, in cases such as yours, steal secrets that could give us an edge. You’ll find there’s no shortage of blackmail material among society’s upper class.”

“So you want me to be a prostitute.” Jean breathed. For some reason, that didn’t sound so appalling or disgusting to her. Though she should’ve been utterly repulsed by their plans to make her some mutant whore, Jean couldn’t help but be a little…excited at the possibility of having sex with strangers for money. “But, I’ve never had sex before. I’ve never even kissed a boy!”

“Don’t worry about that, Jean.” Selene smiled, noting how she didn’t refuse the offer. She was skilled enough in her telepathy that she could influence people’s minds, though she had to be stealthy about it, especially with another telepath like Jean. Fortunately, the girl was still untrained and could easily be manipulated. “I will be your teacher. I will teach all prostitutes in our care how to treat their clients in bed. That includes stripping, sexual techniques, everything.”

“And,” Selene slowly edged towards Jean. “If you accept, we can begin your training right this moment.”

As an incentive, she reached out and grabbed Jean’s breasts, pinching her nipples through her shirt to make the girl gasp. Selene then used this chance to ensnare Jean in a deep kiss.

Jean’s was caught off guard by the sudden kiss and tried to back away. Selene held her close and tight with a firm hold around her shoulders and forced her tongue into the girl’s mouth. Jean squeaked a bit, and blushed furiously when she felt the woman’s tongue swirl around inside her mouth, clearly asserting her dominance. She just had her first kiss stolen by a woman she just met. That thought alone was surreal…though Jean was hard pressed to say that it wasn’t unwelcome. Feeling another woman’s tongue in her mouth made her heart rate pick up and sent a scalding heat down her body to her loins.

Selene raped Jean’s mouth for another minute before pulling away, leaving a thin strand of saliva hanging between their lips, before Selene bent down and planted her lips on Jean’s throat and sucked hard. Jean gave a little aroused gasp as she felt the Black Queen suck hard on her neck, and rubbed her thighs together as the heat between them increased.

Selene pulled her lips away, leaving a black lipstick stain on the girl’s throat before looking at the flustered psychic. “That is what you will experience while under our rule. Pleasure beyond your wildest dreams and power to make anyone subservient to you. The age of mutants is upon us and you’d best learn to side with the winning team or be lost in the dust. So, what do you say?”

Alexander smiled and patted her on the shoulder. “You will love the new life we have planned for you, Jean. Work for us, and you will never be weak or scared again. This, I promise you.”

XXXXXX

Selene Gallio was a woman that Jean quickly learned to be afraid of. She had an oppressive, demanding presence that could make even the strongest man tremble. Jean knew she was a mutant like her, but had no idea what her power was, and something about the woman seemed…almost demonic. Selene looked human, but she had an air about her that made her feel ancient in a sense. She was a woman of authority who looked like she was born to rule, and certainly deserved the title of Black Queen. Jean wondered what happened if Selene was pissed off.

Selene was the designated “trainer” for future girls who joined the Club, teaching them how to master the art of sexuality. Jean was told that under Selene she would learn how to not only please her clients, but also use her powers to glean information from the wealthy and powerful men under her care. Other girls might have different ways of doing it depending on their powers, but Jean’s telepathy made her a perfect candidate for the job. Just thinking of having sex with men she’d never even seen before brought a blush to Jean’s face, though she was nervous, she was also a little excited.

After their introduction, Selene escorted Jean deeper into the mansion, leading her down one of the halls and passing numerous closed doors along the way. As they walked through the sparkling, spotless halls, Selene gave jean a quick rundown of how things were going to work.

“As our brothel is in the process of recruiting girls for full service, you will not be subject to serving clients immediately. For the next few months, you will focus on learning sexual techniques from me. I will teach you how to perform a perfect blowjob, a proper handjob, how to use your vaginal muscles to force a climax from the man, techniques on losing your gag reflex, various sexual positions and so on.” Selene said curtly, not pausing in her stride as she talked. “I am not a woman who appreciates failure of any kind and I expect the best from girls who learn under me. Work with me and we will be fast friends. Work against me, and life here will be a living hell for you.”

Jean shivered at the cold tone Selene used. She definitely had this conversation before with other poor souls. “Um, Miss Selene…”

“Mistress Selene.” The Black Queen said. “You shall call me mistress from this day forward.”

“Yes, mistress.” Jean gulped. “I was just wondering what exactly I’m supposed to do as a Hellfire Pawn.”

“Nothing too serious. Right now, we’ll get your feet wet, so to speak. Newly inducted women within our organization are taught to sexually please their male clients, so we’ll start you on that. Sage will still oversee your psychic training, to help you better grasp your powers into something useable.” Selene glanced back at her. “Now, right now, you are heading towards your…initiation, so to speak.”

“Initiation?”

“Yes. I need to see how well you perform in a real sexual situation before I can teach you.”

Selene stopped in front of another extravagant room on the far side of the manor and allowed the servants (two incredibly handsome men dressed in fine suits wearing masks) to open the doors for them.

Jean gasped as she came upon a beautiful bedroom that was taken straight out of a romantic novel. It was probably as large as the two bedrooms from her house combined, with a soft crimson carpet, a gas powered fireplace, and a large queen sized bed (which was actually meant for orgies, though Jean didn’t need to know that yet).

“This the girl you promised me, Selene?” A husky voice asked.

Jean’s gaze gravitated toward the man sitting on the bed she somehow missed. He was a short, slightly chubby man with thin eyes and a lightly shaved beard with balding grey hair. He only had a bathrobe on that barely covered his fat chest, and Jean knew he wore nothing else underneath.

“Jean, this is Derek Powers, the CEO of a defense contractor that makes the battle suits the MRD uses. Your initiation is to give Mr. Powers here a great time worth his money.” Selene said and turned to Powers. “Mr. Powers, Jean here may be a virgin, but she’s a youthful beauty you’ll definitely love.”

“H-Him?” Jean said with wide eyes. She was supposed to sleep with this guy?

“Don’t expect all your clients to be hotties. Many of them will be less than visually appealing wealthy men like him.”

“Hey!” Powers exclaimed, offended.

“Now, don’t forget that I’m watching your performance. Do your duty to your mistress and show me how much you want to be a part of the Hellfire Club.” Selene said firmly. “Oh, and one more thing.”

She snapped her fingers and Jean yelped as her clothes were torn to shreds by an invisible force. Flicking her finger, Selene telekinetically threw Jean onto the bed next to the almost naked Powers. She instinctively covered her body from his lecherous eyes.

“Show me you have the skills to make it in the Hellfire Club, Jean. Provide for us, and we will provide for you. And be sure to give Mr. Powers a good time. He needs it.”

Selene left the bedroom, locking the doors behind her. Unknown to anyone else but Selene, Alexander’s power filled the mansion, inflaming the occupants’ inherit lusts, a bit of incentive to get Jean in the mood, along with the scentless aphrodisiac being pumped into the bedroom.

It was already working wonders as Powers felt his dick harden and his heart rate increase. He didn’t waste any time as he leaned over Jean and smiled lecherously. “I didn’t know Selene started bringing on teenage whores, but I’m not complaining. Come closer, girl.”

Jean swallowed her nervousness and scooched closer to Powers, who reached out and grabbed her breast with a large hand. She stiffened, but relaxed a bit as her began groping her soft orb, fingers pinching her nipple. When Jean let out a quiet moan from his ministrations, Powers’ other hand came up and started groping her other breast.

“It’s not every day I get to enjoy redheads like you. Being a part of this club is better than I expected.” Powers grinned.

Before Jean could say anything, Powers nearly tackled her onto the bed, his mouth meeting hers in a fierce passionate kiss. He assaulted Jean’s mouth with his own, his hands running along her slender body. He fondled her tits ravenously before pushing himself back up and pushing Jean down onto her knees.

“Show me how well you suck cock, girl.” He commanded.

Jean’s heat pounded in her chest as she looked at the fat cock that seemed to point directly towards her mouth, as if in anticipation for her to suck on it. Gulping nervously, Jean leaned forward to come eye to eye, so to speak, with the bulbous head of Powers’ cock. Licking her lips, Jean opened her mouth as wide as she could and took the head into her maw. She nearly creamed herself as the taste and smell of another man’s penis assaulted her overstimulated (courtesy of Sage’s subtle manipulation of her mental faculties) senses. An overexcited Powers broke her out of her dazed state when he bucked his hips forward, driving several inches of his cock into her warm mouth and striking the back of her throat.

“Fuck, this feels so damn good, girl.” He moaned.

Jean looked up and saw the dreamy expression on his face. She felt something akin to pride well up in her chest at the knowledge that she was able to make a man feel this way and give him this level of pleasure. Powers was lost in his own little world as he grabbed hold of Jean’s head and started jerking his hips forward to feel more of the delicious wet heat that Jean’s mouth provided. Jean did her best to create as much suction as she could while Powers stuffed his cock into her mouth over and over again, wet, sloppy, sucking noises filling the room.

One particular thrust forced Powers’ cockhead into Jean’s throat, and when he felt his head encased in something so tight, he lost any self-control he had left. Repositioning his hand so they were grasping the back of Jean’s head, he pulled her into his forward thrusts. Jean did her best to relax her throat and let her “client” fuck her face to his heart’s content, which Powers seemed to be doing. He currently had five inches stuffed down Jean’s convulsing throat and seemed hell bent on getting the last two in as she submissively took the throat stretching meat.

Neither of them knew how long Powers used Jean’s throat for his pleasure, but the tightly constricting passage finally became too much for him. “Gonna cum!”

That warning was all Powers was able to grunt out as he thrust forward sharply one last time, cramming the last two inches of cock into Jean’s mouth.

Jean’s eyes bulged as she felt Powers’ cock expand before she felt a rush of hot liquid start filling up her throat. His cum was surprisingly thick for a man his age, and Jean was suddenly very glad his cock was down her throat so she didn’t actually have to attempt to swallow any of it. Still, the amount of cum Powers was pouring down her throat wasn’t able to all go down-some of it was forced back up to spill out from her tightly stretched lips or be forced out of her nostrils.

Jean was amazed as Powers’ orgasm seemed to just stretch on and on as he continued to pump massive amounts of jizz down her throat until, after what seemed like an eternity, the flow of cum tapered off and Powers eased himself out of Jean’s throat.

“Holy shit, that felt great. For a virgin, you’re really good, girl.” Powers complimented lewdly.

“You’re…very welcome, sir.” Jean had a hard time answering his praise due to all the cum coating her throat, which she was currently trying to swallow down. Then she noticed that he was still very much ready to go.

“But we’re not finished yet.” Powers confirmed her thoughts as he grabbed her wrist and dragged her up onto the bed, quickly getting on top of her to position himself between her spread legs. Jean blushed as her tight virgin twat was exposed to his hungry gaze and bit her lip when he pressed his cock against her wet pink folds.

Eager as ever, Powers pushed his cock into Jean’s tight pussy. As the head and first couple of inches sunk into Jean, Powers had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep from cumming right then and there; he thought her throat was tight, but this girl’s pussy was something else entirely. A quiet moan escaped Jean as she felt herself get stretched by Powers’ girth, not feeling the pain that a virgin like her should feel (again, another “alteration” by Sage done to her discreetly).

“So tight.” Powers grunted as he started to slowly pump into the small passage that currently gripped his cock. He was trying to be careful with his thrusts so as not to blow his load too soon, something that was really, really hard not to do. Jean reached up and gripped his arms as she felt him slowly start thrusting into her, more small moans coming from her parted lips.

Powers did everything he could to draw out the experience. He pulled Jean up so he could bounce her on his cock while he sat on the bed. Jean’s hands came up to grasp his shoulders to steady herself in this new position. Moving his hands, Powers cupped Jean’s plump and well-formed ass in his hands as he thrust upward into her, feeding more cock into her tight twat as he used his hold on her ass to bring her down onto his thrusts. Jean shivered as his cock reached deeper and deeper into her and her cunt convulsed wildly in response.

Feeling her pussy tighten around his shaft set off a fire inside Powers. His grip on her butt tightened as he started fucking up into Jean’s cunt in earnest. She just held on for dear life as Powers’ sudden enthusiasm forced her into a toe-curling orgasm. The way she tightened up around him only spurred him on as he stuffed as much of his cock as he could into her, hell bent on trying to mold her canal to the shape of his rod. The sudden jump in pleasure caused her eyes to roll up into her head and a second orgasm to start; surging through her before the first even had a chance to end. Small, quiet moans and squeaks spilled from her mouth.

Leaning forward, Powers set Jean back on the bed as he brought his mouth down onto hers. As Powers kissed the delirious girl he enjoyed the feeling of her tits rubbing against his chest. Jean was officially on cloud nine as she relished the feeling of being power fucked, her partner relentless as he pumped into her at an inhuman pace. However, even a lustful man such as Powers had his limits, as his thrusts picked up speed and shortened in duration, his hips almost a blur as he ascended towards his climax.

“Cum…” He grunted, overwhelmed by the pleasure.

Powers’ eyes rolled up into his head and with a loud grunt he started to hose down Jean’s womb with cum. As soon as she felt her insides get coated, Jean experienced an orgasm that put all her others to shame as she let loose with a loud scream as she came her brains out. Powers just continued to fuck his load into the redhead, his thrusts seemed to pick up speed, instead of slowing down, if anything. For the first time in his life, he came more than he ever had with the numerous strippers and prostitutes he fucked in the past, even the ones from Club Hellfire. It was a glorious feeling that he just couldn’t get enough of, and it showed in the amount he pumped into Jean.

Jean simply held onto his sweaty body, her legs wrapped tightly around his waist as the man rutted into her. She felt every pulsation of his fat girth as it deposited load after load of thick cum into her, and that was all she could focus on. Jean Grey was made a woman that night, a woman of the Hellfire Club…the first of many that would join the Club’s ranks.

XXXXXX 

Lying on their bed in the master bedroom, Selene and Alexander watched the entire thing on a flat screen TV, recorded for them by a hidden camera in the other bedroom. They saw everything, and they were impressed. Selene had to admit that the girl showed much promise in this business, deeply satisfied with Jean’s use of her powers to get Powers off in a unique way.

“I’d say she passed this test with flying colors.” Selene said and smiled at her lover. “Alexander, what do you think?”

“I think we’ve just reached a new height for the Hellfire Club.” Alexander smiled. “The world won’t know what hit them.”


	2. A Thief's Tale

Chapter 2-A Thief’s Tale

It was a dark, stormy night in the heart of Berlin. The usually vibrant city nightlife was at a standstill as people stayed indoors to avoid the fierce weather. It was hardly rare this time of year, but what was strange about this storm was that it was more menacing than usual. In fact, ever since it appeared out of nowhere, it had only been steadily getting worse as the night went on, until you couldn’t even walk outside without being knocked over by borderline gale force winds. Mother Nature was showing her true fury in all its glory, but tonight, she had help.

In one of the many downtown high rises, a lone figure sat in a darkened office typing on a computer. She was a tall, lovely looking African woman with long white hair, blue eyes and a well-developed womanly frame toned and slender from a very active lifestyle. She was definitely not an employee of this well-regarded company, as proven by her tight fitting black tank top and tight pants with boots. This woman was the master thief and saboteur, Ororo Munroe, better known to the criminal world as Storm. Her services weren’t cheap, but she got the job done and was well worth the expensive price range. And one of her more frequent clients was the handsome and power Alexander Xavier.

Her job was simple: ruin a rival company. Fenris Corporation had been a thorn in Selene’s side for months now. It was standing in the way of him and his various business associates’ expansion plans in Europe. The European market was ripe with consumers and corrupt governments, which was a major hub Alexander needed if he was to expand his power base in the continent, and taking out their corporate headquarters would create an opening for him to slip in. the perfect job for Ororo and her “unique” skills.

“These cyber defenses are a joke.” Ororo mused as her eyes ran across the screen. “I thought a billion dollar company would be more proactive on something as basic and crucial as computer security. Who uses their phone number as a password?”

It was laughable, but made her job easier, so she wasn’t complaining. One click and she was looking at every piece of sensitive information in their databases; bank statements, stock information, personal emails, it was all there. As it turned out, Selene’s hunch was right, these assholes were cheating their shareholders. There was enough dirt in that single email alone to put their company underground and at the mercy of every corporate scavenger in the business world. But that wasn’t enough, Selene wanted their access codes to ransack their funds, leaving them unable to cover their tracks. That required her to do some hacking, but with some help from some black market computer software, and it was just a matter of having a good diversion.

The reason for her success was her mutant powers. As her name stated, she could manipulate the weather, creating storms, controlling gale force winds, creating rain, snow or a mix of everything. She was Mother Nature incarnate, and it even led to her being worshipped as a goddess by some African tribes. It was only thanks to Selene that she was able to learn how to use her skills. Once a lowly pickpocket, she as now a big name in the criminal underworld and had friends in very high places. The perks that came from her relationship with Selene was too great for words.

“Another day, another chump dashed among the rocks at sea.” She grinned. “Not bad for my first visit to Berlin.”

Once the data was finished downloading into her flash drive, she pocketed her prize and went in for the kill. Her fingers flew across the keyboard, inputting a few key commands before hitting Enter and let the rest do it for her.

“And now for the grand finale!”

**‘Warning. Virus detected. Network compromised. Initiating lockdown sequence in 3…2…’**

That was as far as it got before the virus kicked in and the whole screen went blank. Then an image of a flaming skull popped up on the screen, the calling card of the Hellfire Club. Certain people knew what it meant and when they saw it, they knew who they were messing with and what would happen if this happened again. If they were smart, Fenris would avoid attracting the Club’s attention like this again if they wanted to remain above water in the future.

“Time to make my exit.”

Jumping up from her seat, Ororo made her way towards the exit. She just had to get to the roof and she’d be home free. She barely took three steps when the door was kicked in and three heavily armed men clad in special uniforms came storming in. They were Fenris’ private security force, which was much more formidable than typical security guards. Against humans, maybe, but they were no match for her.

“Freeze! Stay right where you are!” One of them demanded, pointing his assault rifle at her. “Hands on your head and on her knees!”

“Normally a guy would ask me out to dinner first before I got on my knees.” Ororo smirked.

“Shut your mouth, bitch or we’ll fill you with lead!” Yelled the other guard.

Ororo frowned. These guys certainly weren’t too big on manners. Looks like she’ll have to be rough with these assholes.

“Just for that, I’ll be extra rough with you boys!” She said and raised her arms.

Her eyes turned white and she summoned forth a fierce storm of epic proportions within the confines of the office. Causing the local air inside to increase in velocity and directing it at the guys, they had no time to react as they were sent flying back out the door and slamming them into a wall at speeds that would break bones on contact. She kept them pressed up against the wall as she walked past them, not letting up until she was out of their sight.

“Maybe next time you’ll show a girl some manners.” Ororo teased as she strutted past them.

By the silent alarm had gone off and backup was on its way. This would suck for a normal thief who had few escape options, but when nature was at your command, the front door was a distant dream anyways.

When she reached the roof, she was met with violent gusts of wings from the ongoing storm. But the area around her was little more than a gentle breeze. Walking over to the edge of the roof, she looked down and saw police cars gathering in front of the building. No doubt they would try and secure the building, but the damage was done. The wind storm she conjured was enough to slow the cops down and make it harder for them to track her deeds.

“My, my, what a night for a break-in.” She sighed. “Sucks to be them.”

Summoning a vortex o wing around her body, Ororo was lifted into the air and flew away on a jet stream of wind. She was too high for anybody to see her, and too fast for anybody to catch. The streets of Berlin zoomed right under her and she took the time to admire the view from her altitude. Flying was one of the many perks to her powers. Kind of ironic to because she thought her powers a curse when she first discovered them. It was only a chance encounter with the Black King that she learned what she was truly capable of and soon grew to love them. Without them, she would have just been Ororo, the no-name pickpocket with no family and no future. Now she was Storm, the mistress of the elements. And nobody dared stand in her way.

She felt a good fifty miles from the building (there could never be enough distance between a job and an escape point). That way, if she was ever questioned by anybody, she could just put herself a distance away. The perfect way to create an alibi. She also had a ride waiting for her at the escape point, personally arranged by the main man himself so she could get out of the country without hassle. He always had nice ways of rewarding loyalty. It saved her a lot of headaches in planning her own escapes.

‘Too bad I won’t get a taste of Berlin nightlife.’ Ororo thought. ‘Maybe another time.’

She hovered midair briefly to locate her ride. She was told someone would be there to pick her up at a street corner near a hotel in a black limo. Scanning the area carefully, she saw the location and descended upon a street alley where she landed discreetly and walked up the corner. It wasn’t a long wait for the limo to pull up to her. It stopped and the window rolled down to reveal a beautiful young woman with dark blond hair, pink lipstick and sunglasses.

“Nice weather we’re having.” She smiled.

“Indeed. A real storm front.” Ororo grinned.

The woman smiled. Storm front was the proper code word to confirm their identities. It wasn’t really necessary, but it was just a formality for people like them in the world of thieves.

“So how’d you make it out?” The woman asked.

“Same as always.” Ororo shrugged. “So, you going to let me in or what, Raven?”

Raven Darkholme smiled and opened the door, allowing her friend and former pupil into the luxurious ride. Ororo, though she didn’t show it, was pleasantly surprised. She hadn’t seen Raven in a while and their differing schedules made little meet and greets like this hard to arrange.

You see, Ororo’s fate was already linked with the Hellfire Club the moment she came under the tutelage of Raven Darkholme, also known as Mystique, the Black Bishop of the Hellfire Club and a longtime companion of Alexander, one of the first to be inducted into their Inner Circle. Her influence was superseded only by the White Queen, though she often spent her time traveling the globe performing illegal activities such as stealing secret information from government and corporate businesses, spying and many other naughty things in the criminal underworld.

They rode the entire way to Raven’s flat, where they quickly entered and locked the doors, finally in the privacy of luxury and silence from the chaos going on outside. Once they were away from prying eyes, Raven’s form changed; her body shifted from her current appearance into her true form, a voluptuous blue skinned woman with long red hair and yellow eyes. Her expensive dress shifted into a more revealing white dress that clung to her toned form and contrasted her skin color nicely, with slits up the sides to bare her slender legs and white gloves.

Raven was a mutant, one of great renown in many circles under the legendary name Mystique. She had the power to change her shape and image into whoever she wanted. This could range from different genders, to clothes, to even the accessories she carried. It did wonders for her age, which was greater than most women thanks to her ever shifting cells. It certainly came in handy for a mercenary who could get the job done and wanted to disappear into the crowd.

“Another trip, another successful heist.” Ororo said as she accepted a celebratory drink from Raven. “I’m sure Alexander will be pleased.”

“He better be.” Raven snorted. “You have a tendency to leave quite a mess behind.”

“I am a walking force of nature. What kind of weather goddess would I be if I didn’t leave behind a wake of destruction to remind people of my power? It is simply the law of nature.”

“And where there’s chaos, there’s order. That’s where Hellfire comes in.”

The two women smiled and tipped their glasses. The world was a dangerous place for people like them, but Selene and her Hellfire Club made it much more bearable.

“Speaking of which, Selene wants to meet with you in person.” Raven said. “She wants you in on the new project she was working on, that school for mutant girls.”

“Really? I can hardly see what she wants with me, then. I’m no aficionado on these kinds of things.” Ororo said.

Raven smiled. “Oh, you’ll be surprised at what he has in store for you. And don’t worry, I’m sure she’ll be more than welcome to see you in person.”

XXXXXX

Club Hellfire was a high end strip club located in upper Manhattan and one of the Club’s most popular strip clubs. Every table and seat was booked with wealthy, high paying clients willing to pay a premium for top quality female companionship. The club had their best female workers on hand, and Jean was among them.

Over the past few months, Jean Grey had taken strongly to her new role. As the Inner Circle’s newest pawn, she was expected to learn the ways of a Hellfire woman, and Miranda Leevland (known as Stacy X to her coworkers and clients) was responsible for teaching her on site in the club. She was a sensual woman with reddish scaled skin and vibrant amber gold eyes, a bit like a reptile in her movements and mannerisms.

Stacy was one of Selene’s proxies and most trusted recruiter of strippers and prostitutes to hire for Club Hellfire, a mutant who could emit pheromones to cause various bodily reactions, but mostly for pleasure, a boon when running the club and getting people in the mood. Whereas Selene taught Jean all she knew about sex and pleasure in general, Stacy’s job was to make sure Jean put those skills to good use on the stage and in the bedroom. As a high class prostitute herself, she knew what to look for, be they flaws or praises.

Jean took some time to acclimate to her new life. Selene was a strict teacher who expected only the best from Jean. It wasn’t enough to just sleep with powerful men. She had to bring them to a world of ecstasy so great they would be completely vulnerable. Selene did this with many sex workers in the past and present with the ladies of Club Hellfire, but Jean was the first of a branch of the Hellfire Club; she was the first to lead a new breed of sex workers who will usher in Hellfire’s entry into the mutant world.

She was still a novice by Stacy’s standards, but she was on her way up. Jean was extremely nervous the first time she stripped on stage, so much that she threw up twice beforehand, and her nerves didn’t ebb when she went on stage. Her movements were shaky and uncoordinated, but thanks to the body she had, the men didn’t care too much about her performance and paid her handsomely to take everything off. Manipulating men the way Selene or even Stacy could was something else entirely, and she needed to gain ground with stripping first.

Her first time performing a private dance for a man backstage was a moment to remember. He was twice her age, balding, pudgy, and married, but he had some dirty secrets that could prove useful for the Inner Circle. Though Club Hellfire was officially a strip club, unofficially it was also a high end brothel, where most of the human or mutant sex workers recruited by the Hellfire Club ended up. The private dance she gave him turned into her third round of sex with a stranger. After negotiating a price, she gave him one of her infamous telekinetic blowjobs and then got on his lap, shoving his cock deep inside her and riding him hard until they both got off.

When it was over, she was dazed but exhilarated. Deep in the throes of pleasure, she got what she wanted from his mind and he gave her an amazing round of raunchy, dirty sex that made the session worth it. It was the first of many, and now she was fully into it.

“Mmm…you like that, baby?” Jean asked in a paralyzing seductive tone.

“Yes! Oh god yes!” Affirmed an exceedingly content Henry Pierce.

This crude yet appropriate cry echoed from another satisfied customer at Club Hellfire. It was one of many that populated the secretive strip club that catered to the lustful whims of the wealthy elite. Stacy X made sure to emphasize that if they didn’t get cries of pleasure like that, then they weren’t doing their job right. The woman had high standards and Jean Grey sought to meet these standards and exceed them. The bar was raised high for strippers, prostitutes and everyone in between in the Hellfire Club, and these pushes to the extreme quickly sorted out the strong from the weak.

At the moment, Jean was on her knees, giving one of her famous blowjobs to one of the club’s newer patrons. Henry Pierce, a long time member of the Hellfire Club whose position was inherited from his father. Henry came here to celebrate a birthday party with his (off the books) criminal friends, and came just in time to see Jean do her striptease routine, showing it all to a crowd of cheering men. He immediately singled her out for a private dance.

After offering her enough money for a down payment on a small condo, Jean gladly escorted him back to the private VIP section and began giving him a very special performance. After giving him a topless lap dance, she kept her G-string on (for the time being) and gave him one of the more special services she had to offer, dropping to her knees and taking his cock into her mouth. It was of an extra cost that Pierce had no trouble paying on the spot.

Her client continued to moan without abandon as Jean started using her signature telekinetic technique to increase pressure and friction on his cock. It had gotten her a lot of praise during her trail run in the club and she had made a name for herself among the girls working there. Jean could only imagine how sad her regulars were going to be when she left the club to work at the Institute, and hoped that Selene would allow her clients to visit her there too.

With one hand on the base of the shaft and the other cradling his balls, Jean thoroughly sucked and slurped along the length of Pierce’s cock. She utilized all the tricks of the trade she learned from her extensive blowjob experience, acting on the rigorous training Selene put her through. She slid her tongue along the sensitive underside of the cock, paying close attention to certain areas around the tip. She applied just the right amount of pressure, creating that special heat with her lips and tongue to stimulate all those sensitive areas.

Jean felt his dick throb in her mouth, the veins bulging every time she worked her lips along its length. He was just so hard and aroused, aching for that special release. He clenched the arms of his velvet red chair, breathing heavily as beads of sweat formed on his face. She kept looking up at him as she sucked his dick, casting him a seductive, sensual glance that few men could resist.

‘_Go on. Let it out, handsome.’ _She said in his mind. ‘_Shoot that big load on my face. You know you want it. I want it too!’_

Urged on by her lurid thoughts, he gave into his primal instincts and allowed his body to succumb to its most basic desires. He was going to cum, but Jean made the experience anything but basic.

“Fuck! I’m cumming! I-I’m cumming!” He grunted.

“Go on stud. Let it out!” She told him.

With one final slick of the tongue and psychic stroke of his shaft, Jean Grey sent the weapons mogul over the edge. She watched for the signs-his eyes closing, his body tensing, his hands clenching tightly. She felt his balls tense up and pulled back a little to have only the head in her mouth, squeezing his dick just as he released his load.

He let out a long, euphoric moan as his dick short streams of cum into her mouth. The effect was lesser than it would’ve been back at the Hellfire Mansion, but it was still a pretty significant release. Jean drank down every drop, pumping his cock to get more of his release like she was milking a cow. She swallowed his seed expertly, showing none of the lack of experience she had in the past and Pierce was just losing his mind from it all. If the look on his face was any indication, this was one of the biggest loads he ever released. She returned that look with one of her own, grinning playfully as she hungrily licked her lips and savored the salty taste.

“Mmm,” Jean moaned. “You must’ve been saving up for me if that’s my reward.”

“Damn, you’re something else.” Pierce breathed, his body still reeling from the pleasure.

“Not really.” She shrugged casually. “I’m just a pretty girl who knows what she wants-and what she wants is a nice, big dick spreading her tight cunt. Think you’re up to the challenge, big boy?”

Pierce almost told her to give him a minute, but when he looked down, he saw his cock as straight and hard as before. He stared at his shaft, knowing that he should’ve been at least somewhat soft after blowing a load like that. Jean smirked at his confusion- the aphrodisiacs spiking the alcohol was doing its job.

“Since you look like you’re still rearing to go,” Jean said coyly. “How would you like to have the full experience?”

Five minutes later, Jean was doing another canter on Pierce’s cock, this time with her cunt. She sat on his lap, toned thighs squeezing his large waist as she bounced on his shaft vigorously. Dear old Pierce was back to moaning deliriously again, and this time, he was having an even grander time. Her cunt was warm and extremely tight, and every bounce she did on him just squeezed his cock in that right way that made his eyes roll back into his head.

Jean bit her lip as she squeezed his cock, working her cunt the way Selene taught her, making sure to keep a steady but hard pace that made good use of the friction and tightness she had on him. She gasped when he moved his head forward and buried his face in her chest, biting and sucking on her tits. She hugged him to her chest and increased her bouncing, telekinetically grabbing hold of his cock in a nice, firm grip and stroking him alongside her cunt. Her pattern was that every time she would lift herself, her invisible hand would stroke down, making sure not to give him a moment’s reprieve.

Pierce was losing his damn mind and he could barely think straight. The natural pheromones in the air (courtesy of Stacy X) and the spiked drinks he had made him a hundred times more horny and sensitive than normal, and his usually solid resistance to tight cunts like Jean was hanging by a thread. He held her hips because he just needed something to hold onto as his climax rapidly approached, gritting his teeth as the suction on his cock got hard. Jean then stopped her bouncing and was now grinding her cunt back and forth on him while resting her hands on his shoulders. A little smirk spread across her red lips, feeling his prick swell a bit in preparation for that mind-numbing release.

“Feel free to let loose, baby. No one’s going to judge you.” Jean whispered in his ear, giving his sensitive cock a very hard psychic tug.

That did it. Pierce reached his limit and grabbed her luscious ass cheeks and forced her down his entire length as he started to pump his first load of the night into the sexy mutant. As soon as Jean felt that huge flood of cum fill her she sat straight her and threw her head back as she came as well, moaning and writhing on his lap. She felt his cock pulsate as it fired its creamy goodness into her cunt and she rolled her hips to get more of that feeling.

Looking at the dazed expression on the man’s face, Jean gave a tired smile. Here she was, servicing this man, who was not only her father’s age but had the power to make her life a living hell with just a phone call, with her body, and absolutely dominating him in both mind and body. Running her hands on his head, she began scanning his mind for any secrets he may hold, knowing his exhaustion would make him easy prey. Selene was right about many things, but one thing Jean knew was certain was that with sex, you could have power over someone who would normally walk all over you in normal society. It made her feel empowered-and she felt truly stronger than ever.

XXXXXX

“Ororo!” Alexander greeted the master thief exuberantly as she entered the main hall of the Hellfire Manor. “Welcome! It’s been too long.”

“It has, Alexander.” Ororo smiled, giving the taller man a nice, big hug while making a show of feeling his muscles under his suit. Even under the most unflattering business attire, he still felt heavenly. This meeting was business, but she intended to have some pleasure afterwards.

Ororo’s relationship with Alexander was an odd one. They came from two different worlds, two social backgrounds and were on different tiers even on a mutant scale, but somehow they meshed like longtime friends. Having run into him after trying unsuccessfully to pilfer his wallet during a trip to Egypt, he actually took the time to train her to refine both her powers and her gift for stealing. She may have been a few years older than him, but Alexander gave off the mentor vibe very well. There wasn’t anything romantic between them, they were sex friends at best, but they also shared a certain fondness for each other that Ororo didn’t mind taking to the next level if he was willing to.

Alexander led her through the mansion to his office where he conducted most of his business (or pleasure, your pick). Ororo took the time to look around and familiarize herself with the interior of the place, having spent quite a while her under his and Selene’s tutelage. He offered her shelter here in New York when they parted ways, but after spending two years in the congested city, she felt better traveling the world.

He entered his study and snatched up a bottle of fine wine, offering Ororo a glass before pouring one for himself. Once they sat at his desk, Alexander got done to business.

“I heard about the theft at Fenris Corps. Well done, Ororo.” Alexander smiled. “You’ve done a wonderful job, as expected.”

“I aim to please. They weren’t really a challenge for me, really. I’ve seen better digital defenses cooked up by college kids who can hack the Pentagon on a good day.” Ororo quipped. She wasn’t kidding, there were far too many young people with digital knowhow going under the government’s radar in favor of subpar “experts” who made easily breakable firewalls. It was almost insulting for a thief like herself.

“I’m sure Raven has already told you about my project.”

“Yes, she gave me a briefing before I left Berlin.” Ororo nodded. “A mutant sex empire? That’s ambitious given the whole anti-mutant phase the public is going through now.”

“There’s nothing the Hellfire Club can’t do with me leading it. I’m not afraid of government officials I can easily snuff out in the shadows, and I’m certainly not afraid of a blind, angry mob with nothing better to do with their lives.” Alexander said sternly, earning a quick nod from Ororo. Huffing, he leaned back in his seat and crossed his legs. “Mutants are increasing every month, and soon they’ll overcome the human population. The first step is recruiting young mutant girls to induct into the Hellfire Club and have them work as sex workers. From there, I’m branching out. Sage is already in the process of monopolizing the anti-mutant tech from that bastard Shaw’s company, and I have almost total control over most of the governments spearheading their so-called suppression of mutants. Mutants are the future, and I will control the future.”

‘He’s serious about this. Can’t say this isn’t unexpected, though, since mutants are all the rage these days.’ Ororo thought. Had it been anyone else pitching this to her, she would’ve laughed in their face. But Alexander had the resources of a small country at his disposal, as well as control over everything behind the scenes to make things go his way. There was nothing he couldn’t achieve with the right tools. “I take it you’ve already started scouting for girls?”

“Yes, and Stacy-X is already training her as we speak. The new girl’s a telepath whose practicing her skills on her clients at Club Hellfire, Jean.” Alexander smirked. “She’s already proving to be a very valuable asset.”

“I’d love to meet her.”

“And you will, but that’s not the reason I brought you here to talk, Ororo.” Alexander leaned forward, staring into her stormy eyes. “Ororo, I want to bring you into the fold.”

“Me?” Ororo blinked in surprise. “Um, Alexander, I’m flattered but I’m not exactly whore material. I love sex as much as the next girl, but…’

“Oh no, not that. Remember when I said I would branch out? That’s where you come in. you see, these girls will become Hellfire agents, Pawns who will be training in all manner of combat for various roles within the organization on the public front.” He explained. “They’ll be prostitutes first, but their secondary duties depend on what kind of powers they have, and how they use them. Someone needs to help train them with their powers in order for them to be useful, and I believe that person is you. You’re welcome to have sex with some clients for some money on the side, but your role is that of a trainer.”

Forming a mutant brothel that also doubles as a front for the Club’s operations. Getting a front row seat to a mutant revolution and being offered to teach little mutant girls who’ll spend their time having sex with stranger how to control their powers? Ororo couldn’t help but feel a bit excited at the prospect, eager to see how this will turn out. It might not be as exciting as robbing famous banks, but nothing was dull with Alexander around.

“I can’t say that I’m not intrigued.” Ororo said, tapping her chin. “But are you sure you want me as a teacher? I’m not exactly that keen on being a team player.”

“You won’t be alone in that endeavor, Ororo. You and a couple of other teachers will help these girls realize their potential and show them that the path to greatness lies with the Hellfire Club.” He said strongly and finished his wine. “What do you say? Are you in or out?”

Ororo bit her lip, weighing her options and found that she was too curious to say no. history was being made here, and she wanted to be a part of it. “I’m in.”

“Wonderful!” He smiled.

“But first, I think I deserve my reward for my little victory in Berlin.” A sultry look came over Ororo’s eyes as she looked him over.

“Yes, I think you do deserve something.” Alexander smirked. Working with her never got old.

XXXXXX

If there’s one major perk that comes with aiding the Hellfire Club, it’s the man running it. Ororo quickly got acquainted with Alexander not too long after she became a woman, and he decided to allow her first time with him to be something she’ll never forget. She was only sixteen at the time, and Alexander rocked her world in more ways than one. A sixteen year old girl riding the cock of a man as large as Alexander pretty much ruined her for any other man, but she didn’t care. It was the greatest pleasure she had ever felt, and Selene knew how to give just enough to make her come back for more.

Tonight was no different. Alexander had Ororo on the bed before the door even closed and he immediately shed her of her clothes, revealing her lovely, toned body for his eyes only. Pushing her onto her back on the bed, he reached between her legs and began rubbing her moist lower lips for a few seconds before pumping two fingers right up her twat. Ororo moaned and squirmed under his large body, allowing him to pick up the pace with his fingers and rub her clit harder. He did this for the next five minutes, working her pussy over nonstop until she reached her first orgasm, squirting her juices over his fingers. Smirking, Alexander brought his hand back and sucked her juices off his fingers.

‘Fuck, how can he be this good?’ Ororo thought disbelievingly. They barely got to the good part and she already came! Honestly, no man should be able to be this good at sex.

Alexander wordlessly pulled her to her knees and stood up in front of her, bringing his monster cock at level with Ororo’s face. She moaned a bit as she was once again face to face with the cock that broke her in mind and body countless times in the past. Without hesitation, she moved her head forward and started to slide her lips over the head, nearly unhinging her jaw as she tried fitting more and more of his shaft into her mouth. When she felt the large head poke the back of her throat, Ororo mentally grinned, knowing that she was finally capable of swallowing his entire cock in one go.

Alexander groaned as Ororo began bobbing her head on his dick, swallowing more and more each time she went down on him. Eventually, she was able to engulf the entirety of his shaft till her nose rested against his stomach. Alexander leaned his head back and grabbed her head, caressing her ivory locks in bliss. She groaned, making her throat vibrate and continued her pace, further increasing his pleasure. Not wanting her to be in total control, Alexander took the reins and began fucking her throat at his leisure.

Even a veteran like Ororo would’ve been hard pressed to withstand his hard abuse of her throat, but she was given a reprieve when Alexander shoved himself completely into her throat and blew his load into her stomach. Her eyes rolled back into her head as she felt thick blasts of cum forced down her throat and pool in her stomach. She quickly had to focus on guzzling down the massive amount of cum being pumped down her throat, lest she risk suffocating from the flood being forced into her. She was mostly successful, save for the cup’s worth that came back up her throat and spilled out between her stretched lips.

Ororo didn’t stop drinking his seed down until Alexander pulled her head off his cock, popping his cockhead from her lips as she looked up at his intense face and grinned.

“How’d I do this time?” She asked.

“You’ve improved.” Alexander admitted, secretly pleased that she was still coherent enough to speak this time around. “But are you ready to take my cock in your other hole?”

Ororo smirked. “Let’s find out, shall we?”

Ororo found herself pushed onto her back again, except this time, Alexander got between her spread legs and started rubbing his engorged cockhead between her pink folds before pushing himself into her.

Ororo couldn’t take her eyes off the ten inch cunt pounder currently stretching her to the limits. She groaned and inhaled sharply as Alexander grabbed her hips and, with a savage thrust, shoved himself fully into her, stretching her out and pushing all the way into her womb. Alexander grinned at the suddenly overwhelmed woman before pulling his cock halfway out and shoving back into her. Ororo struggled to remain coherent as he started up a deep, hard fucking that he was known for among the female members of the Hellfire Club.

Alexander idly admired the rough bouncing of her ample chest, pounding relentlessly into her tight twat. So far she was doing a marvelous job of keeping her sanity while he fucked her, but he yet had to unleash his full power. She threw her head back when he suddenly buried himself completely inside her and started to grind his prick in the deepest parts of her stretched pussy. Ororo could barely handle the size of him, and she was barely retaining her consciousness as he filled her like no other man could.

The powerful mutant manservant continued grinding his cock along her tightly stretched inner walls and still pumped into her womb with powerful thrusts that knocked the breath from her. Ororo absentmindedly wondered how his shaft would feel buried in her ass, and just the thought alone was enough to drive her into an orgasm. It hit her like a freight train, causing her back to arch and her toes to curl, forcing a sexy little squeal from her lips as Alexander kept thrusting and grinding his cock into her while she came her brains out.

Reaching down, Alexander grabbed her thighs and placed her legs on his shoulders to angle her hips downward and started really pound into her at a downward angle. This new position allowed Alexander to plunder her pussy in new and pleasurable ways. Ororo could only look up in ecstasy and amazement as her cunt was pounded mercilessly and his massive balls clapped against her firm ass cheeks. To Ororo, it felt as if her orgasm would last an eternity; an eternity of getting fucked senseless by this stud. It was a wonderful thought, but not even Alexander could fuck for eternity as he grunted-his cock swelled deep within her as he buried himself into her cunt one last time.

Ororo gasped as Alexander started pumping massive amounts of jizz directly into her womb, causing her lower stomach to swell a bit from the sudden over-stuffing. Jerking his hips in short thrusts, Alexander fucked his load into Ororo’s swollen belly, forcing some of his cum out of her cunt and onto the expensive silk sheets.

Ororo laid there on the sweat laden sheets with a dazed smile on her face even after Alexander pumped the last of his load into her stuffed cunt. She groaned as he removed his spent dick and allowed her lower body to fall back onto the mattress. Summoning a small raincloud over her to douse their bodies in a little miniature shower, Ororo could only mentally cheer as she realized that she had finally outshone Emma in endurance when it came to getting fucked by Alexander at half power.

XXXXXX

Selene sat in her study clad in only a thin black silk robe that was parted to reveal her deep cleavage and ample legs, barely covering her at all. In her hand was a list of the girls she planned on recruiting, along with their powers. Emma and her Cuckoos were working overtime putting together this list of potential candidates and Selene couldn’t have been more pleased. She was even more pleased when she came upon the next girl on her list, one who was the daughter of a close associate of hers.

She grabbed her phone and dialed a private number, only having to wait for two rings before the person on the other line picked up.

“_You called, Selene?”_

“Yes, Raven, I think it’s time to bring dear Rogue into the fold. The time has come for your little girl to do her part for the Hellfire Club as well.” Selene said with a devilish smirk.

Everything was going according to plan, and that was the most potent aphrodisiac of all.


End file.
